Leonard Hofstadter/Gallery
Earth.jpg|Holographic Earth. File:Leonard H.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. S62.png|Leonard is attacked in Sheldon's dream. Nose7.jpg|Leonard. Lev8.png|Maybe all these numbers could be deciphered. SWI10.png|Thinking about Sheldon getting tased. Fort40.png|Leonard discovers Fort Cozy McBlanket. Takeout56.jpg|Leonard brings home supper. GL.png|Leonard dressed as Green Lantern. Gram1.png|Holographic galaxy. A55.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. NP6.jpg|Leonard on his ship in the North Sea on the phone with Penny. Pum2.jpeg|Jumping for joy knowing that Penny still thinks about him. Nose5.jpg|Leonard. TO14.png|Leonard has a goat bite. Soft22.png|Working on Raj's space project. 2M14.png|Pie in the face. 2M13.png|On Sheldon's application video. TO63.png|Leonard is happy to be heading to Vegas. Tums4.png|Sheldon trying to break the bad news to Leonard. Tum5.png|Leonard's name was left out. Nj10.jpg|Leonard as a sexy graduate. Den11.png|Helping in the new comic book store. Zz3.png|Leonard can't wait to show Penny around New Jersey. Lv4.png|Our flight has been canceled. Hs32.png|Leonard realizes his speech is boring. Hs27.png|Delivering his graduation address. Hs21.png|Leonard is introduced at his old high school. Hs10.png|Sexy Leonard with a belt. TO77.png|Leonard is marrying Penny. To71.png|We love each other. To68.png|This mouth is only meant for you and food. Pack13.jpg|Leonard talking to his mother. The stag convergence Leonard at the party.jpg|Leonard at Howard's bachelor party. The friendship contraction leonard 'sup.jpg|Leonard. Term3.jpg|Leonard. A61.jpg|Leonard. Creep1.jpg|Guys, we're locked in here. Asd6.png|Leonard working with super-cooled helium. Nose3.png|Trying to deal with Sheldon. Knock3.png|Leonard tired from exercising. File:The_Big_Bran_Hypothesis.jpg|Leonard's light saber. Zxc3.jpg|Playing Secret Agent Laser Obstacle Chess. Pack15.jpg|Get out!! Nose8Not.png|Leonard dealing with Sheldon. Mp21.png|I guess...I'M IN!! Mp9.png|Leonard reciting Penny's lines with her. Cut3.png|Kidding Sheldon as he undergoes a makeover. Ext24.png|Leonard approaching Penny for the first time in an alternate reality. Ext3.png|Leonard living with Raj. MrsZack3.png|Leonard thinks that it would be great not to have Sheldon complain about his cooking. Unaired27.png|Leonard quickly figures out the Rubik Cube in the doctor's waiting room. S5Ep01 - Leonard looking miserable.jpg|Leonard in his camouflage outfit. TheBigBangTheoryS1E9-073.jpg|Institute for Experimental Physics presentation by Leonard Hofstadter. Staircase Implementation.jpg|Leonard in his new room. Fest9.jpg|Leonard talking to Priya. Jp13.png|Leonard as Green Lantern. SWI17.png|Watching Sheldon getting caught by the guards and tased. Corn9.jpg|Talking football with the guys. Qw6.png|Laughing during the "Emily or Cinnamon" game. De4.jpg|Leonard disguised as an Apple store employee. The launch acceleration Leonard smiles.jpg|Leonard with the guys trying on tuxes. The shiny trinket maneuver Leonard listens to Sheldon's woe.jpg|Leonard. File:Leonard_Hofstadter.jpg|Leonard. Zaz13.jpg|Leonard. TheBigBangTheoryS2E17-134.jpg|Leonard on the train to San Francisco. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Leonard.png|Leonard telling Sheldon that Stuart is interested in Amy and wants to ask her out. Leonard sweating through his shirt.jpg|Leonard before his fake date with Penny. Guit12.jpg|Discussing Sheldon as if they were his parents. Corn7.jpg|Be quiet, sweetie. Ffect3.jpg|A relationship discussion. Run8.jpg|Penny timing Leonard and Stephanie's sex. Corn6.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Snap31.png|THAT'S NOT GOOD! Pole4.png|Penny attacking Leonard. Food2.jpg|Trying Leonard's food during his date with Priya. Food.jpg|Penny trying Leonard's dinner during his date with Priya. Knee.jpg|Leonard proposing. A41.jpg|Beverly driving them to drink. A40.jpg|There's the lime. Rb1.png|Getting busy. Rb2.png|Fooling around with Penny. 2M15.png|Leonard got paint in his eye. Nov10.png|Leonard and Penny at the prom. Nov3.png|Leonard and Penny at the re-do prom. Snap25.png|I want to be with you, problems and all. Snap24.png|Oh, Leonard. Prom2.png|Leonard and Penny dressed for the prom. Qw30.png|Penny sings Soft Kitty to Sheldon. Pole3.png|Hi! Pole2.png|Pulling Leonard into her apartment. Pole19.png|Happy after their first coitus. Asd17.png|Penny reading Amy's story. Pole18.png|Penny and Leonard's first hook up. Fig43.png|Sheldon is showing growth. Pole17.png|Just after their first night together. Coll2.jpg|Leonard's Switzerland guessing game. Asd18.png|Do you want me to stop reading? Corn5.jpg|Watching football with Penny. Hup2.png|Talking about investing in the comic book store. BBT - Leonard and Penny.jpg|After their shooting range date. 101141 WB 0579b.jpg|Leonard hanging out with Penny as friends. Val7.jpg|Leonard, we will get married someday. Pole3.jpg|Penny gives Leonard a snuggie. Urn22.png|They didn't tell Sheldon. LenPenBye.png|Saying goodbye at the airport. 101141 WB 0118b.jpg|Leonard hanging out with Penny as friends. OMG4.jpg|Oh my God! Ouch!! Tangerinefactor.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard. Gram5.png|Holographic earth. Gram3.png|Sometimes I forget how smart you are. Gram2.png|Making out in his lab. Den37.png|Amy was conducting puzzle experiments on both of them. Den35.png|You don't experiment on your friends. Grew8.jpg|Trimming the Christmas tree in 4A. Grew9.jpg|Christmas tree trimming. Pack14.jpg|First time in bed - Penny and Leonard. Grew10.jpg|Trimming their Christmas tree. Pirate.jpg|Oh God! How did he know?? Pirate2.jpg|Howard making them breakfast. Had2.jpg|Morning Sheldon watching. Grew11.jpg|Trimming the Christmas tree in 4A. BBT - Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|After "first date" with Penny when they restart their relationship. Pack10.jpg|What did you say? Grew5.jpg|The Christmas tree in Apt. 4A. Nose7.png|He's mine. Den31.png|Penny thought Sheldon was going to say "Let it go". Nose4.png|Leonard and Penny. App5.jpg|We'll put the money in a joint account. App3.jpg|Photo of the car Leonard bought her. Ped1.png|Leonard wants Penny to keep the money she got for her car. Ped8.png|Sex and money! Prom6.jpg|Dancing at the prom. Mono5.png|Penny's going away gift to Leonard. Corn10.jpg|Penny is hosting a University of Nebraska football party. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Penny eating in her apartment. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Showing Penny a trick in his lab. React3.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Asd3.png|Penny wrote down all about Leonard's work. A52.jpg|Dinner together. Loan4.jpg|Penny didn't pay her electric bill. Gamma15.jpg|No one can hold their liquor. Gamma12.jpg|Friends. Gamma11.jpg|Still quite an attraction. Pack7.jpg|You think you're sleeping with your mother? Gamma7.jpg|Loosening up before sex. Gamma6.jpg|Sheldon says that we could still be friends. Gamma5.jpg|Sch--apps! Gamma3.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Eq8.png|Dancing with the prettiest girl at the prom. Eq7.png|Leonard and Penny dancing. Nose9.png|Coming back from the grocery. Rr10.jpg|Waiting to perform Howard's song. Coat9.jpg|Penny reacting to Sheldon. Coat7.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Penny kisses Leonard.jpg|Penny kisses Leonard. Bowl6.jpg|Penny breaking up with him. TBBT - Penny2.jpg|Leonard and Penny in a tender moment. The Recombination Hypothesis Penny and Leonard on a date.jpg|Leonard and Penny goes out on a date again. Love4.jpg|Can I sleep here tonight? Fin3.jpg|Discussing his overseas job. TBBT - Penny3.jpg|Leonard and Penny in a tender moment. S6EP05 - Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny mad at Leonard for reading her history paper. BBT - Leonard and Penny 4.jpg|Leonard's long list of Penny's faults. 43c.jpg|Penny accidentally tells Leonard that she loves him. Amy13.jpg|You rat bastard. To64.png|Not so happy after Leonard's confession. For10.jpg|Morning with Penny and Leonard. To64.png|Not so happy after Leonard's confession. For9.jpg|Are we bad people? For5.jpg|Penny and Leonard. BFP3.jpg|Howard spying on the end of Penny and Leonard's first date. BBT - Leonard and Penny in bed.jpg|Dream sex with Penny. Dis9.jpg|Penny and Leonard. BBT - Leonard on his date.jpg|Leonard on his dream date with Penny. FI45.png|Looking for Sheldon in the train station. FI44.png|Good luck, buddy. FI42.png|You have to let Sheldon go. FI39.png|Trying to get Sheldon to come home. SWI11.png|The glass is empty!! LP.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp15.png|You're so funny. Mp14.png|Bar happy. Mp28.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp27.png|Oh my God. Yes! Ice27.png|Living together. Ice26.png|Proud that Sheldon let them go for one night. Ice25.png|Lenny living together. Ice24.png|First night living together. Ice21.png|Thinking about moving out to live with Penny. Ice17.png|Getting emotional about moving out. Mp26.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp25.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp24.png|Penny happy that she is about to be proposed to. Mp22.png|It seems kind of anti-climactic. Cake7.png|Penny's first funeral. No5.png|Kissing session. No4.png|Ahhhhhh! No2.png|Proposal answer: no. Cake4.png|Penny mad at Leonard. Cake3.png|Both upset at Arthur Jeffries's (Professor Proton's) funeral. Cake2.png|Penny trying to cry at Arthur Jeffries's (Professor Proton's) funeral Bye17.jpg|Arthur Jeffries's (Professor Proton's) funeral. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao3 1280.jpg|Discussing Anything Can Happen Thursday. TF1.jpg|Penny and Leonard on their first date. TF29.jpg|Leonard shows up for his first date with Penny. TF27.jpg|Leonard really kisses Penny for the first time. TF24.jpg|Talking with Penny before their first date. TF21.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Gilb7.jpg|Dinner together. Gilb6.jpg|Penny reading Amy's fan fiction. Step27.jpg|Ruining his itchy pants. Step24.jpg|Penny giving Leonard relationship advice. Step23.jpg|Looking for evidence that Stephanie moved in. Step16.jpg|Leonard trying to explain Penny's presence Ext23.png|Leonard approaching Penny for the first time in an alternate reality. TF6.jpg|Leonard talking to Penny about going out with him. PS8.jpg|Reading Penny's terrible movie script; The Serial Ape-ist 2. Tu19.png|Penny doesn't know what to say. Tu18.png|Why don't we take your car? Tu17.png|Getting ready to return to the Cheesecake Factory. Tu14.png|Penny has to go back to waitressing! Step6.jpg|You'll look cute in this dress. Step5.jpg|Penny giving Leonard relationship advice. Nate5.jpg|Leonard trying to meet Summer Glau. Nate4.jpg|Leonard and Summer Glau. Tu13.png|She doesn't have the money to repair her car. Tu11.png|Penny worried about her car. FT3.jpg|Discussing her options about her job. Din5.jpg|Penny and Leonard looking at dining room tables. FT12.jpg|Penny's car is busted. Val10.png|Leonard and Penny at the vet. Val9.png|Leonard and Penny at the vet. Val4.png|Leonard gets Penny Lakers' tickets. Vet1.jpg|Taking Cinnamon to the vet. Loco5.jpg|Let's make out in Sheldon's spot. Loco4.jpg|Leonard gets flowers. Prop3.png|Penny proposing to Leonard. Qw10.png|Penny admits she used Sheldon's toothbrush. Prop2.png|Penny proposing to Leonard. App5.jpg|We'll put the money in a joint account. App3.jpg|Photo of the car Leonard bought her. Ped1.png|Leonard wants Penny to keep the money she got for her car. Ped8.png|Sex and money! Prop1.png|Penny proposing to Leonard. OR9.jpg|Talking about career changes. Job6.jpg|Comforting Penny. Job5.jpg|Leonard thinks acting as a profession is a long shot. Job2.jpg|Leonard finds a Star Wars movie audition for Penny. Job11.jpg|I do have you. Ext35.jpg|Penny is Leonard's Christmas present. Ext2.png|Leonard meets Penny for the first time in an alternate reality. Ext1.png|Penny smirking at Leonard's joke. Ext25.png|Cheers!! LPKiss.png|Making up on Thanksgiving. LPSmile.png|Penny plans on marrying for love. MrsZack9.png|Getting Zack to sign the annulment papers. Nov3.jpg|Discussing cow tipping. Nov16.jpg|Leonard and his itchy sweater from his aunt. Dis5.jpg|Splitting shopping chores with Sheldon. Twv- Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny about to kiss Leonard. S73.png|Penny missed Leonard after four months. S72.png|Leonard about to surprise Penny. S71.png|Leonard about to shock Penny. The Beta Test Initiation Penny shot Leonard.jpg|Shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Leonard and Penny at the shooting range.jpg|Let's shoot stuff! The Beta Test Initiation Penny and Leonard kiss.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard just before she shoots him. S6EP01 - Leonard painted his stomach.jpg|Leonard painted his stomach to watch football with Penny. Bath11.jpg|Penny's Christmas present. New13.jpg|Penny asking Leonard advice for her date with Stuart. Ab2.jpg|Penny says good-bye to Leonard due to Priya's complaints. The friendship contraction leonard and penny kiss.jpg|Leonard and Penny kiss. Mat3.jpg|Where's the lime? Mid14.jpg|Upset Penny and Leonard. Coll5.png|The rose that Leonard left Penny. Coll4.png|Penny shows Leonard the things he's given her. Coll3.png|All this stuff is YOU. Coll2.png|Leonard kissing his girl. Coll1.png|The letter that Leonard thanked Penny for sleeping with him. Gest4.png|Penny happy with Leonard. Hall11.png|Making out with a real smart guy. Gest3.png|Come here, Penny. Mid5.jpg|An upset Penny kisses Leonard. Hof7.jpg|What is that? Fetch4.jpg|Leonard. You're back! Gamma11.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Gamma6.jpg|We could still be friends. Gamma3.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Raid10.jpg|Penny sympathizing with Leonard over his mother. NP17.png|Sheldon is at the door. Snap16.png|Leonard actually making a point with Sheldon. CRP22.png|Playing with helmets on. NP16.jpg|Leonard showing Penny photos from his trip. Coat9.jpg|Penny and LeonardRaid4.jpg|Penny has his mother's latest book. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny upset because he proposes during sex. Gre14.jpg|Penny is getting jealous about Dr. Plimpton. Jp7.jpg|Wishing she was kissing Leonard. Cof12.jpg|Penny and Leonard after three months away. Cof11.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard. Bath12.jpg|Leonard comforting Penny. Fish1.jpg|Back from their first date. Boy11.jpg|Leonard getting Penny to say I love you. S6EP05 - Penny's paper.jpg|Penny shows Leonard the B- grade on her paper. TO109.png|We're all good. TO107.png|Penny looking at Leonard and wants to be his wife. TO105.png|Penny giggling that she's getting married. TO104.png|I'm free tonight. To103.png|Elopement kiss. TO102.png|Celebrating their decision to elope. TO101.png|Thank you, Sheldon. TO67.png|Not so happy after Leonard's confession. TO65.png|I think I can get passed this. TO70.png |What did you do? To74.png|Happy that they are eloping. To73.png|What did you do? TO80.png|We can get married at a Denny's. TO78.png|The happy couple. TO39.png|How can you even say that? TO38.png|Pick a date. TO37.png|I want black tie. TO2.png|After their wild time at the petting zoo. TO42.png|Cleaning up after dinner. TO41.png|Counting off the reasons they haven't yet picked a wedding date. PAnts83.png|Leonard and Penny. Pants78.png|Leonard and Penny. Pants76.png|Leonard and Penny. 2M33.png|Second time on the mat. 2M6.png|What do you think? 2M23.png|First painting attempt. 2M20.png|What do you think? 2M21.png|We'll tell Sheldon that William Shatner painted it. Pants62.png|Visiting with their mothers. TO15.png|Heading up the stairs from their Farmer's Market adventure. Pants20.png|Will the mothers get along? Pants18.png|Beverly and Mary are coming. S81.jpg|I'm free tonight. Hs14.png|Duck! Hs22.png|Penny proud of Leonard. Lv3.png|I'm getting a text from the airline. Lv2.png|How do you pack so fast? Lv1.png|One spring break all I had was a T-shirt and a belt. Zz1.png|Leonard gets to show Penny off. Lv15.png|You can still do your commencement speech via Skye. Yeah! Nj4.jpg|Is there another airline? Nj3.jpg|Our flight has been canceled due to bad weather. Nj11.jpg|Admiring the sexy Leonard. S5EP15 - Leonard and Penny.jpg|Leonard, Penny and his light saber. Goth11.jpg|Penny and Leonard. S5EP20 - Penny gives Leonard a gift.jpg|Penny gives Leonard his toy Star Trek transporter. NEb1.jpg|Watching football at Penny's. Fish3.jpg|The kiss at the end of their date. Dis3.jpg|Penny and Leonard treating Sheldon like their son. 381011.jpg|Leonard serenading Penny. OMG3.jpg|Oh my God! Pleased for Amy. Can1.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Raid6.jpg|Leonard having dinner with Penny. Hof3.jpg|Penny finds his bottle city of Kandor. Lert2.jpg|I'll go get my stuff. Yeah! Leonard & Penny - BBT.jpg|Leonard and Penny Cof10.jpg|After their first coitus, it still felt weird. Can6.jpg|You really are a genius. 381015.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Tums13.png|Complaining about Sheldon. Tums11.png|It comes with a camera. Tums10.png|Who looks at a magazine whose cover celebrity is a molecule? Tums9.png|penny looking at the "Scientific American" article. Eq15.png|Leonard and Penny at the prom. Eq14.png|Leonard and Penny at the prom. OMG2.jpg|Oh my God! Sheldon wants Amy! 381014.jpg|Leonard being shown Penny's smart look. Mar6.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Tumblr mgqkg1v37O1rnjcbro2 250.jpg|Penny and Leonard. 43a.jpg|P&L in her kitchen. The weekend vortex leonard, penny.jpg|Leonard asking Penny if he can spend a weekend playing video games. OMG5.jpg|Oh my God! Amy getting hers! Nix10.jpg|How about...going out with....me? Pix9.jpg|Gently telling Leonard no to his proposal. Valentine.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. Will you be my Valentine? OMG1.jpg|Oh my God! It can't believe it. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao9 250.jpg|In the hallway with Penny. Lert1.jpg|Discussing moving in together. Towel001.jpg|Penny disposing of her towel. BBT - Leonard and Penny 3.jpg|Discussing their beta test bug reports. Con7.jpg|Leonard trying to explain Penny to his girlfriend Stephanie and Penny enjoying his act. Nix1.jpg|Discussing Schodinger's Cat. Gamma15.jpg|Penny and Leonard can't hold their liquor. Gamma12.jpg|Friends. Nut6.jpg|Happy Birthday, Leonard. Pix11.jpg|Removing Kaley's head. Mid7.jpg|Penny and Leonard at Halloween. Pix8.jpg|Morning coffee together. NY2.jpg|Penny and Leonard in hallway. Pix7.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Jp16.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Nut4.jpg|Penny waiting on Leonard Bath7.jpg|Leonard checking on Penny. Tbbt422.jpg|Leonard observing Sheldon's 3 person chess. File:SheldonLeonard.png|Leonard and Sheldon. Codpiece Topology 1.jpg|Returning from the renaissance fair. The stag convergence leonard and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard at Howard's bachelor party. S5EP03 - Sheldon argues with Leonard.jpg|She (Amy) is not for you! Not for you! 381018.jpg|Playing giant Jenga. Depantsed.jpg|De"pants"ed! Hall9.jpg|At the comic book store. Past14.jpg|First look at the apartment. S5EP15 - The guys' apartment.jpg|Leonard pulling out his "glow stick". Past15.jpg|Past roommate message. Past11.png|Signing the roommate agreement. De6.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Asd15.png|Well done, my friend. Gilb9.jpg|Waking up Leonard. Probe8.jpg|Playing an invisible game of Risk: LOTR's edition. TBBT-s08e13-08.jpg|Sheldon listening to loud noises to increase his anxiety level. Gilb8.jpg|Working on Leonard's idea. Zaz1.jpg|Talking about ALL his cats. Ab3.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Urn6.png|Two noses under bandages. Prom4.jpg|Alfred adjusting Bruce Wayne's tie. Coll3.jpg|Driving Sheldon to work. Pole11.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Step44.jpg|Open up this jar of asparagus. Step40.jpg|Because this is not STAR TREK!! Loan7.jpg|Minstrels will write songs about you. Ark12.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Ste6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Wat8.jpg|We're losing Stephanie, Leonard. Wat6.jpg|Dr. Stephanie does nice work. Wat4.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Gilb10.jpg|You wrote a paper on my idea? Curt8.jpg|Leonard is in the shower. Ste1.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Step9.jpg|It's right here in the roommate agreement. BGF6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Bh6.jpg|Leonard suggests revenge of a non-lethal type. Term4.jpg|Sheldon tagging his clothes. Fest2.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. A66.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Moth1.png|Leonard mad at Sheldon. Ice6.png|The guys waiting while the girls shop. Si7.jpg|Sheldon is unhappy that Leonard lied to him. Asd2.png|This could be real big. Asd5.png|The guys sending their research out to the internet. Asd4.png|Leonard gets a sticker. SWI9.png|We did have an adventure. SWI6.png|Thank you for letting us off with a warning. SWI31.png|Sheldon has a car game called "I don't spy" about sub-atomic particles. SWI30.png|Sheldon unhappy that Leonard got the right answer. SWI23.png|Excited at seeing the Skywalker Ranch front gate. SWI22.png|talking to the guard at the Skywalker Ranch gate. SWI19.png|We're just big fans and wondered if we could get in. Raid9.jpg|Sheldon looking for flaws in Amy's favorite comic strips. S5EP03 - Sheldon holding a miniature train.jpg|Sheldon after his night with trains. Leonard wonders where his gift is.jpg|Leonard hopes for a gift, as Sheldon examines his gift. S5EP15 - Sheldon calls for the safety drill.jpg|Disaster drill! Dev7.jpg|Sheldon is worried about Leonard's operation. Dev3.jpg|Sheldon working on the odd that Leonard will die during his operation S6EP05 - Leonard yells at Sheldon.jpg|Leonard laughing at Sheldon after he was insulted by Prof. Hawking. The Countdown Reflection Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Groomsmen just prior to the wedding. S5Ep01 - Leonard.jpg|Leonard at the Caltech cafeteria. Urn1.png|Sheldon is worried about Leonard's operation. S5EP - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and his disaster kit. Tbbt420.jpg|Leonard watching Sheldon playing Wii Sports. Closet3.jpg|Bringing dinner home. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Leonard.png|Sheldon and Leonard. Jp6.jpg|Sheldon pacing (jogging) as the Flash. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Leonard's bedroom.jpg|Sheldon bothering Leonard. Past4.jpg|The apartment flag. De5.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. FI01.png|I want what's best for Penny. Bye20.jpg|Rare Sheldon hug. Bye16.jpg|Comforting Sheldon about Professor Proton's death. TF15.jpg|Leonard seeking advice from Sheldon on Penny. TF13.jpg|Discussing with Sheldon his first date with Penny. TF12.jpg|Discussing with Sheldon his first date with Penny. TF5.jpg|Discussing with Sheldon his first date with Penny. Unaired12.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon in the unaired pilot. Unaired25.jpg|Donating genius sperm. Unaired24.jpg|Sheldon telling Leonard what he thinks about his calculations. Din10.jpg|Sheldon claiming a new spot. Din8.jpg|Sheldon in his war against a dining room table. OR7.jpg|STAY, Sheldon! Job10.jpg|Leonard doubts his relationship with Penny will last. Nov2.jpg|Is it mathematically possible to tip a cow? Nov14.jpg|Sheldon making Leonard walk a mile in his shoes. Nov15.jpg|Leonard is worried that Sheldon might freak out over an unreturned DVD. Nov17.jpg|Leonard doesn't want Sheldon to freak out. Bfp1.jpg|Drunk Sheldon spilling Penny's secret. S5Ep20 - sheldon working on Quatum Physics.jpg|Both working in their apartment. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard gives Sheldon relationship advice when the latter gets in a fight with Amy. File:The_Cooper-Hofstadter_Polarization.jpg|Sheldon unsuccessfully tries to zap Leonard's brain. Bozeman Reaction.jpg|Leonard with Officer and Sheldon in robbed apartment. Sheldon talking to leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon - pilot episode. Soft49.png|The itzy bitzy spider... BuildingKurt.jpg|In the pilot. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock.jpg|Leonard looks over at Penny's as Sheldon unpacks his life-size Spock cutout. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock 2.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon look over at Penny's apartment. Past4.jpg|Roommate agreement glamorization. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 2.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. The werewolf transformation Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Mate2.jpg|Sheldon finds that Leonard returned after he moved out. The friendship contraction leonard is rudely awoken.jpg|Sheldon wakes up Leonard. Lert7.jpg|Discussing roommate agreement. 875e7973afa51424d57.jpg|Sheldon interrupts Leonard setting up a laser experiment in his laboratory. S6EP02 - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard and their Star Trek transporters. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Sheldon.jpg|Playing 3-D chess and bitching about their old ladies. S5EP15 - The guys with safety helmets.jpg|Midnight disaster drill! CC6.jpg|Can't I stay a little longer? S6EP06 - Leonard talking to Sheldon.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon taking turns discussing their problems. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard in their apartment. CAR.jpg|Going to get Penny's television. Vlcsnap-2012-03-03-22h30m43s103.png|Sheldon and Leonard at the movies. Twv- Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. File:Team Leonard.jpg|Go Team Leonard! Gor6.jpg|Howard and Leonard. Lev9.png|Maybe all these numbers could be deciphered. Lev28.png|He never had a breakthrough in which to open the bottle for. Lev27.png|Let's make a pact. Vic6.jpg|Time to get rid of him. Vic2.jpg|How did that bird get in? The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Jerusalem-Duality-1-12-the-big-bang-theory-10407249-720-480.jpg|Howard and Leonard launching model rockets in the park. Val2.jpg|Howard's mini-gift for Bernadette. Twv- Raj and Leonard.jpg|Weekend gaming marathon!! De9.png|Leonard invoking the girlfriend pact with Howard. Raid11.jpg|Leonard telling Howard how he is manipulating Penny. Ler6.jpg|Working on MONTE. Stage5.png|Howard and Leonard Den34.png|What's wrong? Den39.png|Howard finds out his mother is dead. FG1.jpg|Penny demonstrating hooking a worm. Corn11.jpg|Raj and Leonard. Soft28.png|Raj and Leonard working together. Gag12.jpg|Raj and Leonard. Mini5.jpg|How do you want to start? Mini11.jpg|Working with Raj. Mini10.jpg|Leonard working on Raj's alien message project. A64.jpg|Finding Raj in his bed. Vic5.jpg|Now a crow gets in. Work12.jpg|Banzai! Gag11.jpg|Raj and Leonard. Zam5.png|Raj and Leonard working on the escape room clues. Soft29.png|Maybe we should call Howard and Leonard. A63.jpg|Leonard and Penny's Dad. CRP13.png|Does Penny live here? CRP28.png|I'm here to start a romantic relationship with Penny. CRP20.png|This is my fortress of solitude. CRP14.png|Penny is engaged to me. Work1.jpg|Laser balloon skeet shooting. Rr5.jpg|Raj being silly. De11.png|Raj and Leonard at the comic book store. Monster6.jpg|Raj giving up on women and life. Rost4.jpeg|Watching a fish gutting demo by Penny. Boy12.jpg|Cheat! Lie! Jp14.png|You dated penny? Ny11.jpg|Leonard excited about working with Professor Proton. Search4.jpg|Pasadena PD has no jurisdiction in Pandora. Lev26.png|The last of Professor Roger Abbott. Lev18.png|Did Robert Abbot's research ever amount to anything? Lev17.png|Are you serious? The stag convergence raj, howard, and leonard.jpg|Raj talking about their Sailor Moon encounter. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Helping Howard move out of his house. Jp10.jpg|JLA is witnessing a crime. Ny6.jpg|Professor Proton vs. Bill Nye. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Seasons 6&7 opening cast photo. 744805945.JPEG|Season 7 cast. Ny5.jpg|Bill Nye admiring their work. Ny4.jpg|Professor Proton and Bill Nye in Leonard's lab. Ny2.jpg|Hanging out with Professor Proton. Ny1.jpg|All the science guys! Gre12.jpg|What the frack? Ler1.jpg|Inspecting MONTE. Coll1.jpg|In the Caltech cafeteria. JR7.jpg|Checking up on Sheldon's class. JR6.jpg|Anyone who was a teacher's pet and got hurt from being one. JR5.jpg|Checking out Sheldon's uvula. JR4.jpg|You reported me to Human Resources? JR3.jpg|Sheldon putting down Howard. JR1.jpg|Celebrating their genius. S223.jpg|Reading comic books. Eq22.png|Doesn't Amy look hot? Eq3.png|Having the photo taken at the prom. S218.jpg|Shopping at the alternative comic book store. S215.jpg|Emily joins the whole group for dinner. S214.jpg|Emily meets Penny and Leonard. S211.jpg|Shamy is the best relationship. S209.jpg|Rehearsing scene at Angels' stadium. S208.jpg|Pub double date. S207.jpg|Penny expressing her relationship insecurities. S202.jpg|Pitching practice. Foci6.jpg|Debating the time travelling timeline from BTTF II. Foci5.jpg|Debating the time travelling timeline from BTTF II. Foci4.jpg|Wasted physics' science retreat. Probe14.jpg|Discussing Leonard moving out. Probe12.jpg|Amy wanted to make baskets. Probe11.jpg|Deciding on their outing. Foci2.jpg|Physics' science retreat. Foci1.jpg|The girls are a great distraction. Snap32.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Zombie11.jpg|Sheldon wants to experiment on street people. Zombie7.jpg|The escape room lobby. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Don't open them! Mint in box! The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|Dinner at the apartment. Lert11.jpg|Arguing in the hallway. The friendship contraction leonard invokes Clause 209.jpg|Eating at the Caltech cafeteria. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang at Leonard's apartment. Duc3.jpg|The guys camping. Rip13.jpg|Meeting Nathan Fillion, now on Castle, formally Firefly. Rip9.jpg|Dinner together. Asd7.png|Positive comments on their work together. Z7.gif|Penny hits Sheldon to simulate an exploding airbag. The weekend vortex leonard, howard and sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. Past10.jpg|The destruction and immobilization of the apartment elevator. Fetch1.jpg|Goin' to fetch Sheldon, pardnar! Sp6.jpg|I have done more for this university than Howard. S5Ep01 - The gang.jpg|Hanging out at the apartment. Urn23.png|In the waiting room before Leonard's operation. Jp12.jpg|The TBBT gang as the JLA. Jones6.jpg|Penny's prank phone call. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|Getting ready for their gaming weekend. The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|Weekend gaming marathon. Duc4.jpg|The guys high while camping. The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|Star Wars online gaming marathon. The weekend vortex leonard, howard, and raj.jpg|Howard, Raj and Leonard. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|Star Wars on-line gaming weekend. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-1.jpg|Pie eating contest. Gg1.jpg|Issac Newton on the Christmas tree. Pole1.jpg|Working in the Cheesecake Factory freezer. Fest6.jpg|Howard's marvelous Internet kissing machine. The Hawking Excitation Leonard, Howard and Raj.jpg|Caltech cafeteria hi-jinx. The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Hanging out at the apartment. Time1.jpg|The gang in the hallway. Nye2.jpg|Leonard, Sheldon, Bill Nye and Professor Proton. Song5.png|The gang backing up Howard doing his anniversary song for Bernadette. Gag7.jpg|Bernadette worries that their engagement announcement caused his mother's attack. Howard, Raj and Leonard in his apartment.jpg|Guys hanging out at the apartment. Gg10.jpg|Watching a Christmas special. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|Howard's bachelor party. Jp4.jpg|The comic book store New Year's party. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks! Za4.jpg|Penny finishing the guy's quest for Sheldon's stolen stuff. The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|Bachelor toasts for Howard. Iso1.jpg|In the hallway. Gg3.jpg|Christmas with Leonard's mother. A46.jpg|Leonard makes a strike. A42.jpg|Take-out dinner. Raj's parents on Skype.jpg|Raj introduces his parents to his friends. Love3.jpg|Meeting the Shelbot. Rost4.jpeg|Watching a fish gutting demo by Penny. Ng6.jpg|Walking through the desert after their car is stolen. Veg1.jpg|Howard's prepaid date. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-10.jpg|Gender wars. Dance4.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang. Mono4.jpg|The gang at the North Pole. Note Penny's blanket with sleeves. The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Leonard comes over to talk to Penny as Amy and Bernadette watch. The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|Leonard gets ready to go out with Penny as the guys stay behind to play a card game. Rr11.jpg|Waiting to perform Howard's song. TBBT-s08e13-06.jpg|Sheldon wants to listen to the girls' evening of crotch talk. TBBT-s08e13-05.jpg|Playing Emily or Cinnamon. Penny's haemorroid commercial.jpg|Leonard and the rest watch Penny's hemorrhoid commercial Hooker9.jpg|Penny after her girl fight with Alicia. The guys.jpg|Raj, Howard and Leonard at Caltech. S1EP07 - Playing Halo.jpg|Playing halo with Penny. S1EP07 - Playing Halo 2.jpg|Playing Halo with Penny. Bob7.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon meet their childhood hero, Professor Proton. Bob4.jpg|Hanging out with Professor Proton. Bob3.jpg|the cast applauding guest star Bob Newhart. Bob1.jpg|I just hired Professor Proton. RajB1.png|Raj appreciating Penny's enhanced assets. Clos1.jpg|Hanging out on the apartment. Spell7.jpg|Penny casts a spell so that Amy and Sheldon will do it in the game. Spell10.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons together. Spell13.jpg|Let the games begin! Spell14.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons together. Clean4.png|Deciding what to do for Christmas Eve. Fig47.png|Christmas dinner at Amy's. Spell15.jpg|Rolling the dice Vegas style. Search2.jpg|Lunch at Caltech. Search1.jpg|Searching for Sheldon's virtual WOW stuff. Cof8.jpg|Getting Sheldon to leave Texas and come home. Cof6.jpg|Telling Sheldon about altering his data. Cof3.jpg|Sheldon mad at Leonard. Cof2.jpg|Returning from the North Pole. Pole9.jpg|Excited about Sheldon being gone for the summer. Pole8.jpg|Hearing about Sheldon's North Pole expedition. Pole2.jpg|The guys in their North Pole hut. Ste4.jpg|Leonard, Stephanie, you're alive. Coat5.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Coat11.jpg|Howard's blind date, Bernadette. Spell16.jpg|Yes!! Pub23.png|Lunch in the cafeteria. Pub25.png|Eating lunch at work. Raid5.jpg|Sheldon reading Pride and Prejudice at lunch. Scav13.jpg|Looking for clues in the laundry room. Scav8.jpg|Hanging out in apartment 4A. Scav6.jpg|Finding clues at the comic book store. Prom5.jpg|Picking up their girls. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this...TBBT gang. Scav3.jpg|Working on the scavenger hunt plans. Aha2.png|Sheldon surprised that Leonard was back. Myth10.jpg|The gang. Myth9.jpg|Penny waiting on the guys. Curt4.jpg|Priya and the roommate agreement. Curt10.jpg|Priya and the roommate agreement. Curt1.jpg|Sheldon caught Priya and Leonard in the shower. Myth7.jpg|Dinner in Sheldon's apartment. Pack3.jpg|Leonard is happy as his mother goes after Howard and Raj. Ler5.jpg|MONTE. Nuts7.jpg|Sheldon is adding Penny specific chapters to the roommate agreement. Boy8.jpg|Wyatt lecturing the lying couple. Date4.jpg|Sheldon getting a double finger. Date3.png|Guess where Howard's robot arm is stick! Date2.jpg|Howard and the robot arm at the ER. Lot5.jpg|The stuff they got at a garage sale. Pack11.jpg|Beverly and Sheldon singing together. Grew6.jpg|Watching How the Grinch Stole Xmas. Pfp2.jpg|Working on MONTE. Work8.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Work7.jpg|Laser balloon skeet shooting. Qw28.png|Leonard and Penny sing Soft Kitty to Sheldon. Qw26.png|Penny and Leonard finally getting Sheldon to bed. Qw18.png|Howard describes his Emily or Cinnamon game Topo5.jpg|Spock on an away mission - many timeline inconsistencies. Muggles12.jpg|Sheldon watching them. Lot6.jpg|Whoever let's go of the ring... Lot4.jpg|Finding the one true movie prop ring. Lot3.jpg|Don't let go or the ring is mine. Nov10.jpg|Sheldon demonstrating his knowledge of football. Nov5.jpg|Penny finds out that her wedding with Zack was real. Nov21.jpg|Leonard and his itchy sweater. Search10.jpg|Going on a quest to get Sheldon's stuff back. Gag7.jpg|Bernadette worries that their engagement announcement caused his mother's attack. Gor3.jpg|Penny playing with her food. A57.jpg|Sheldon trying to make a friend. Probe10.jpg|What would Leonard and I hate doing/ Probe1.jpg|The girls want to go out. App8.jpg|Talking about finances starts a fight. Ice31.png|This is fun. Don't tell Amy. Ice30.png|Lenny living together once a week. Ice29.png|Basket making. Ice28.png|Sheldon comes to live with them. Lucy27.jpg|Getting ready to see Penny's play. Rr9.jpg|Don't celebrate me!! Lucy23.jpg|Leonard and Howard meet Lucy. A23.jpg|Practicing magic tricks. A21.jpg|Get your women in line! A20.jpg|Your picture's gong on the wall of heroes. A19.jpg|Having dinner together. A14.jpg|Shelbot. A13.jpg|In the hallway. A12.jpg|Bernadette wanted to see Leonard's experiment. Opt3.jpg|Testing Sheldon's noise cancelling headphones. A6.jpg|Picking up women at a bar. A3.jpg|Bowling team. A2.jpg|Checking out the recording of his kiss with Penny. Guit13.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon like she was his mother. NUX4.jpg|Mrs. Lathram likes to make others feel uncomfortable. To117.png|Now get off my spot. TO113.png|Trying to not discuss the wedding date. TO12.png|I'm all tapped out. TO6.png|Leonard made dinner. TO40.png|Really great! TO35.png|You still haven't picked a date. Pants29.png|Meeting of the mothers. Pants58.png|Penny shows up. Pants50.png|We're engaged now. Pants22.png|Talking about the upcoming mother invasion. Pants29.png|Meeting Mary Cooper. S86.jpg|Leonard has a goat bite. Lookingring.jpg|Looking at Penny's rings. Kindleipadlook.jpg|Sheldon's old pictures. Saywhat.jpg|Sheldon. Moth2.png|Hello, Mom! Nj13.jpg|Thinking. Fort6.jpg|Pod cast with Wil Wheaton about their movie "Serial Ape-ist 2". Fort2.jpg|Sheldon complaining as usual. Mini8.jpg|Raj running his program. Mini7.jpg|We will respect everyone's opinions. Mini6.jpg|Howard and Sheldon are back on the project. SWI15.png|Held in the Skywalker Ranch detaining room. Nj1.jpg|Talking about Lenny trip to New Jersey. SWI4.png|He's right about the Imperial officer's pay grade scale. Tums19.png|I found the Tums. Yaaay! Tums18.png|Too many leftovers. Tums17.png|This room is really beautiful. Zam21.png|Sheldon's surprise. Den10.png|Stuart's new comic book store. Zam41.png|The escape room lab. Den30.png|At toast to Mrs. Wolowitz. Den28.png|Their selfie with Nathan Fillion. Den25.png|Is that who I think it is? Fact1.png|Promoting their departments at a fundraiser. Top6.jpg|Penny on her date with Stuart. Gre3.jpg|Leonard meets Elizabeth. Gre8.jpg|Meet Dr. Nympho. Top5.jpg|Meeting Penny in the hallway. Bar4.jpg|Priya serving Sheldon chili. Zxc5.jpg|Sheldon high on coffee. Rr4.jpg|Sheldon discussing his discovery. Top1.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and Raj in the hallway. H&B1.jpg|The wedding party. Cush1.jpg|Weekend paint ball. Prom2.jpg|Talking about the prom dance. Creep5.jpg|Donkey-Kong suprema. Zaz12.jpg|Amy and Sheldon arguing. Zaz2.jpg|Mother Cooper meets Sheldon's cats. CRP5.png|Leonard having the game of his life. CRP39.png|Leonard having the game of his life. CRP30.png|Leonard having the game of his life. CRP24.png|Giving the upset Dr. Lorvis a hot beverage. Jedu1.jpg|Meet Dennis Kim. CRP18.png|Nerd-heaven. Tbbt Sheldon, Leonard and Dale.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon's first encounter with Dale. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|Leonard, Sheldon, Raj, and Howard. Jp1.jpg|We won! The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|Leonard and the guys Neb3.jpg|Kites ho! Herb2.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Xcvbn16.png|Kathy O'Hara likes Sheldon. Nat20.jpg|Summer Glau, the guest star. Vic8.jpg|Dealing with the bird. Xcvbn9.jpg|Leonard finds a weird sight. Step55.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard meet. Step49.jpg|The gang meets Howard's date Stephanie. Ein2.jpg|Sheldon serving at the Cheesecake Factory. Corn2.jpg|Penny routing for the Cornhuskers. Spell17.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons together. Amy8.jpg|Hitting the reflector on the moon. Time5.jpg|It's a lot bigger than we thought. Ven2.jpg|Planning his revenge. A39.jpg|David Underhill. A37.jpg|Their new neighbor, Penny. A28.jpg|Raj's Sailor Moon girl story. Wat3.jpg|Leonard cut his hand. Wat2.jpg|Sheldon horns in on Leonard and Stephanie's date. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. Wild6.png|Bernadette spying on Priya and Leonard for Penny and Amy. Rob2.png|The guys with their robot MONTE. Za4.jpg|Penny finishing the guy's quest for Sheldon's stolen stuff. Fin6.jpg|Leonard's going away party. Slot1.jpg|Penny is jealous. Fin5.jpg|Dinner at the apartment. A62.jpg|The theater is full up. A59.jpg|The campers getting high. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip orientation. 103277 wb 1376b ws.jpg|Leonard's going away party. FI50.png|Amy taking a call from Sheldon on the road. Mp12.png|Fired from a lousy movie. Mp5.png|Leonard on Penny's movie set. Bye21.jpg|The girls' Death Star cake. Nov12.png|The girls showing their gowns. Gore3.jpg|Commiserating over getting fired from a rotten movie. Gore8.jpg|Discussing the movie with the director. Vic4.jpg|Deciding what to do for Christmas Eve. Gore7.jpg|Discussing the movie with the director. Gore6.jpg|On the set of Serial Ape-ist 2. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao9 1280.jpg|Leonard having dinner with Amy and Bernadette after Penny dumps him. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao7 1280.jpg|Heading out to dinner. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao5 1280.jpg|Sheldon is looking for a new course of study after quitting string theory. Bye14.jpg|Discussing Star Wars' Day. Unaired11.jpg|Leonard, Gilda and Sheldon in the original pilot. Em6.jpg|Lunch in the Caltech cafeteria. Em4.jpg|Dinner together. Em2.jpg|Kripke taunting Sheldon. Unaired20.gif|The nerds dancing in front of Katie. Unaired2.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon find homeless Katie on the curb in the unaired pilot. Unaired26.jpg|Leonard solving the nurse's crossword puzzle. Unaired4.jpg|Gilda, Leonard and Sheldon in the original pilot. Unaired36.jpg|Leonard first runs into the homeless Katie. Unaired35.png|Leonard and Sheldon find homeless Katie crying on the curb. Unaired33.png|Nerd dancing. A60.jpg|Elephant toothpaste - revenge on Kripke. PS7.jpg|Penny seeking acting advice from Wil Wheaton. Unaired8.jpg|Katie, Sheldon and Leonard in their apartment. Unaired7.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard donating genius sperm to pay for dinner. Lego9.jpg|Murder mystery night. Rip12.jpg|Meeting Nathan Fillion, now on Castle, formally Firefly. Lego8.jpg|Heading for the future!! Lego6.jpg|Stuart playing the murder victim. Nate19.jpg|The TBBT cast and Summer Glau. A50.jpg|Asking Penny out again for the first time. Step10.jpg|Leonard trying to explain Penny's presence. Lego4.jpg|Figuring out who of them killed Stuart. Lego3.jpg|Raj's murder mystery dinner. LEFT7.jpg|Penny seeking acting advice from Wil Wheaton. PS9.jpg|Raj showing his astronomical based romancing technique. Tu9.png|Playing a board game. Din6.jpg|Dinner, not take out, in the living room. FT9.jpg|She actually turned down a job. FT8.jpg|Turning down a movie. Conc6.jpg|Ordering tickets to ComicCon. Conc5.jpg|Ordering tickets to ComicCon. Conc2.jpg|Hiding from the ticket scalper. Vet3.jpg|Raj and the vet. Vet2.jpg|Raj and Cinnamon at the vet. OR2.jpg|Leonard doesn't support Penny. CE5.png|At the Cheesecake Factory. CE3.jpg|Amy and Penny skiing. Lev4.png|Leftover bottle of champagne. Lev2.png|Clearing out Professor Roger Abbott's office. Vic13.jpg|Deciding what to do for Christmas Eve. Fwa8.jpg|The last of Professor Roger Abbott. Snap23.png|Amy happy after hearing Sheldon's comments on their relationship quality. Snap18.png|Sheldon's empty classroom. Fwa10.jpg|Roger Abbot sounds like Roger Rabbit! Lhr.jpg|Asking about Professor Abbot. Job9.jpg|Dinner and texting. Job8.jpg|I got a part on NCIS! Job7.jpg|The last time that Penny waits on them at the Cheesecake Factory. Ext33.jpg|Christmas party without Sheldon. IWL6.png|Leonard shows Amy that she is Sheldon's screensaver. Job12.jpg|Everybody watching Penny on NCIS. SML2.jpg|Christmas party in apartment 4A. SML1.jpg|Howard sulking at a joke at his expense. Ext37.jpg|The tree trimming party with the TBBT gang. Ext5.png|Christmas party at Leonard's place without Sheldon. Disc2.jpg|Leonard and an uninvited Sheldon interviewed on NPR. Disc10.jpg|Leonard disproved Sheldon's discovery which makes him unhappy. Disc13.jpg|Kripke making fun of Sheldon. MrsZack1.png|Shamy and Lenny gather at Howard's mother's house for Thanksgiving dinner. Holi2.png|Penny imploring Zack to sign the annulment papers. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard Raj and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Raj watch Howard's magic trick, sans Sheldon. Snap7.png|Driving Sheldon back from Arizona. Snap4.png|Why didn't you call me to help you? Snap2.png|Driving Sheldon back from Arizona. Snap1.png|Amy happy that Sheldon cares about what she thinks. App9.jpg|Dinner in 4A. The shiny trinket maneuver the guys.jpg|Leonard and the guys watch Howard's magic trick. Lob8.jpg|The phony Leopold telling his life story. BBT - At the Cheesecake Factory.jpg|Howard, Bernie and Leonard at the Cheesecake Factory. Ny19.jpg|Spotting Professor Proton. New14.jpg|Stuart asking Leonard advice for his date with Penny. Hall8.png|Sexy cop and Albert Einstein meet the smurfs. Hall3.png|Sexy cop makes out with Albert Einstein. Hall1.jpg|Sexy cop and Albert Einstein. Pole16.png|Convincing Sheldon to come back to Pasadena. Fig29.png|One dead bird. Fig28.png|Setting off the fire extinguisher. Fig27.png|Fugitive looking down on them. Fig16.png|Christmas dinner at Amy's. Fig14.png|Don't say it. Fig10.png|Catching the offending bird. Pole14.png|Convincing Sheldon to come back to Pasadena. Guitarist Amplification.jpg|Penny arguing with Leonard. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The group.jpg|Sheldon returns from Disneyland with Penny. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 1.jpg|Leonard with Sheldon and Penny. Pilot 1.jpg|Penny first visits their apartment. Lert8.jpg|Please move back to 4A. File:Hug.jpg|Leonard witnesses Sheldon's first hug. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Penny gives them Star Trek transporters. Goth12.jpg|You're my little humonguous. File:BBT pilot.png|Leonard and Penny meeting for the first time. Amy7.jpg|Zack's back. Herb10.jpg|Priya, Leonard, Howard and Bernie. Snap28.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Snap26.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Gilb11.jpg|Reading comments on their physics' paper. Past20.jpg|Mixing up a batch of rocket fuel. Gre11.jpg|Dr. Plimpton is visiting. S5EP15 - Sheldon, Penny and leonard.jpg|During the apartment building blackout. Dance4.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang. The weekend vortex leonard, penny and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon asks Penny to help get out of Amy's family get together. In the Cheeskecake Factory.jpg|The gang at Penny's restaurant. File:Euclid_Reverse_shot.jpg|Leonard and the gang. Eat4.jpg|Howard in the emergency room with a robot hand stuck on his $%&#@. File:The_Middle_Earth_Paradigm.jpg|At Penny's Halloween Party. Herb2.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Tbbt202.jpg|Leonard and the gang are back from the Renaissance Fair. Killerrobot.jpg|Guys looking at Howard's MONTE. Bbt-halonight.jpg|The gang playing video games. BBT Slider4.jpg|Waiting for the results of the Halloween costume contest. BBT Slider2.jpg|Meal scene from the opening sequence seasons 1-4. Skankreflex5.jpg|Weekend paint ball. Past3.jpg|Oh, no. That's not good. Gre10.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria with Dr. Plimpton. Skankreflex3.jpg|Watching Penny's hemorrhoid commercial. Past7.jpg|Sheldon tries out the new couch. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Leonard, Howard, Raj.png|Leonard with Raj and Howard discussing the new Wild West and Witches expansion pack. Gre4.jpg|Penny is jealous. Train6.jpg|Publicity shot with Summer Glau. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Raj and Howard. Duc5.jpg|The guys high while camping. Prom6.jpg|Dancing at the prom. Gilb2.jpg|Negative comments on their paper from an Internet troll. Mate5.jpg|Howard had a fight with Bernadette. Closet5.jpg|Formal dinner party at 4A. FI53.png|How could you let him go? FI51.png|Thanks for calling. Zam30.png|Amy and Leonard trying the intimacy test. Zam27.png|Working on the escape room clues. Pack4.jpg|Goodbye Leonard. PAnts2.png|Thank you mother. Pants42.png|Sheldon keeps talking about Sheldon Pants41.png|Leonard bores hearing about Sheldon. Pants32.png|Quiet while the mothers talk. Pants30.png|Leonard mistakenly thinks his mother is going to complement him. Pants28.png|It's nice you think I have self-esteem Pack2.jpg|Leonard hugging his mother. The-Big-Bang-Theory-1x06-Priya-Koothrappali-Leonard-Hofstadter-Cap-03.png|Kissing Priya after renewing their acquaintance. Prox3.jpg|I might get a job here in LA. Pub30.jpg|Sheldon has caught Priya. Pub29.jpg|Leonard and Priya. Pub24.png|Leonard sneaking around with Priya. Ste3.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard. Wat9.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard. Wat1.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard. Step36.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard on a date. Step29.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard. Step18.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard having dinner. Step11.jpg|You still like me. Judy8.jpg|I had a wonderful night. Judy7.jpg|Morning coffee. Judy3.jpg|I can't sleep. A56.jpg|On a date with Leslie. A54.jpg|Johnny and Sara on "Roseanne". A58.jpg|Alicia charming Leonard. BGF9.jpg|I thought you were a good guy and not just another jerk. BGF8.jpg|Leonard and Alice. BGF4.jpg|Leonard meets Alice. A65.jpg|Leonard meeting Alice. NUX6.jpg|Having dinner with Mrs. Lathram. Zam39.png|Leonard and the eerie escape room hostess. Unaired6.png|Gilda and Leonard in the original pilot. Unaired23.jpg|Katie explaining her life to Leonard. Unaired14.jpg|Leonard trying to get Katie back. Zam8.png|Emily notices a sun picture on the wall - a clue. MM4.jpg|Hofstadter honeymoon. MM1.jpg|Mrs and Mrs Hofstadter. MM10.jpg|Leonard back from Vegas. Finally3.jpg|Lenny love. Finally2.jpg|Penny being carried by Leonard over the threshold. Finally1.jpg|heading down the aisle. Shenny!!.png|Shenny kiss - a dream. KL4.png|Penny is very affected by Leonard's words. KL3.png|Mrs. Hofstadter. KL2.png|Are you okay? KL1.png|Promo screenshot. Fin9.png|Carrying his bride over the threshold. Fin4.png|Beginning their honeymoon. Fin17.png|Penny is ready to do it. Fin16.png|Did you prepare vows? Fin15.png|Penny is very touched by Leonard's vows to her. Fin11.png|Listening to Leonard's vows. Pic11.jpg|Sheldon has a wedding present for them. Pic10.jpg|I don't think I deserve you. Pic8.jpg|This is yours. Pic4.jpg|Discussing the Mandy incident. Pic3.jpg|How can I fix this? Pic2.jpg|Sheldon wants to equalize their relationship. Pic1.jpg|Sheldon has a throat tickle. Batch12.jpg|They've come to kidnap Leonard. Batch11.jpg|howard working on the flat tire. Batch10.jpg|Sheldon using his weight. Batch9.jpg|Comparing their weekends. Batch8.jpg|We can fix this. Batch7.jpg|All work together. Po40.png|Enter when you hear the music. Po39.png|Pre-wedding kiss. Po37.png|Penny loves Leonard. Po36.png|We're doing it! Po35.png|Penny loves Leonard. Po34.png|Talking with their minister. Po33.png|Final instructions. Po19.png|Leonard. Po18.png|There's a breakfast buffet at the strip club next door. Po12.png|Talking to Sheldon and Amy. Po11.png|What? Po4.png|Amy broke up with Sheldon. She did? Po3.png|This one had music and flowers. Po2.png|Everything is going to be fine. Po1.png|Looking over the wedding packages. Wd47.png|Penny - happy. Wd46.png|Impressed by what Leonard said. Wd45.png|Leonard reciting his vows to his bride. Wd44.png|Have you prepared any vows. Wd41.png|Penny happy after delivering her Toy Story vows. Wd36.png|We're so glad you could see it. Wd35.png|That was done nicely. Wd34.png|Starting their honeymoon. Wd33.png|Still thinking about Mandy. Wd32.png|Can't get over that girl. Wd31.png|Penny attacking her husband. Wd30.png|So now it's my fault? Wd29.png|We should get naked and make a baby. Wd18.png|Continuing their honeymoon fight up the stairs. Wd17.png|heading to separate apartments. Wd16.png|And you're heavy too lift. Wd14.png|I'm upset. Wd6.png|Sheldon telling Leonard why men are better. Wd5.png|I screwed up this time. Wd4.png|Sheldon and Leonard on his wedding night. Po40.png|Your cue is when the music starts. Po39.png|Pre-wedding kiss. Po37.png|I love you, Leonard. Dr12.png|Hot and steamy kiss. Dr11.png|Leonard waking from his nightmare. Dr10.png|Penny kissing Sheldon. Dr9.png|What is happening? Dr8.png|Sheldon saving Leonard's marriage. Dr6.png|We have to work this out. Dr4.png|How can I fix this? Dr2.png|Penny joins them. Dr1.png|Leonard can't sleep thinking of his martial problem. 2003.MT.jpg|Sheldon goes back to a less emotional time - 2003. Thermal Expansion2.jpg|Setting fire to a tortilla chip. Percussive Shock2.jpg|Leonard hitting a stuck lug nut. Corr21.png|We had a flat tire. 0304.jpg|Sheldon 2003 is using a "new" flip phone. 0301.jpg|Discussing Leonard leaving. Past4.png|Sheldon notices Leonard's bins are going into Penny's apartment. Past2.png|Cpme on, buddy. Past15.png|Watching Howard and Raj play. Past12.png|Back from the container store. App12.png|Not so hard after another Sheldon comment. App13.1.png|This is harder than I thought. Tj20.png|Watching "Footprints on the Moon". Tj19.png|Watching "Footprints on the Moon". Tj17.png|Howard and Raj playing at the comic book store. Tj7.png|The apartment changed back to 2003. Tj1.png|Leonard is worried about Sheldon. Pim8.jpg|Fencing is a serious sport. Pim7.jpg|Advance. Pim6.jpg|Advancing. Pim5.jpg|This is not Star Wars. Pim3.jpg|I challenge you to a duel...after you teach me. Pim11.jpg|Piling on the mileage. Pim10.jpg|We could do a sport. H3.jpg Fenc18.png|Amy should be happy. Fenc12.png|You say I'm not coordinated enough for sports. Fenc11.png|I want to learn how to slap people. Fenc9.png|Advancing like the Rockettes. Fenc5.png|Ready for lunch? Fenc55.png|Practicing. Fenc54.png|Acting crazy behind his back. Fenc51.png|Fun fencing. Fenc49.png|Demanding satisfaction from Leonard. Fenc48.png|Not a good idea to date Amy. Fenc47.png|I challenge you. Fenc38.png|Cooling off at the sports bar. HE13.jpg|Approaching Howard's shady helium vendor. HE12.jpg|We have the money. HE11.jpg|Showing them the helium. HE10.jpg|You have a very symmetrical face. HE9.jpg|Asking Kripke for some surplus helium. HE8.jpg|Howard knows a helium supplier. HE6.jpg|Debating phonics. HE5.jpg|The guys wondering if the helium is Federal property. HS39.png|Sheldon getting off topic. HS37.png|The bodies were found in a nondescript white van. HS31.png|Leonard. HS24.png|Sheldon has some bad news. HS23.png|Working with their new tank of helium. HS9.png|Returning the helium fast. HS8.png|Here's the money. HS7.png|Hanging out with their supplier. HS5.png|What does this tag say? AN8.jpg|You have an engagement ring? AN4.jpg|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. AN3.jpg|After the interview. Safe10.png|Hello there. Safe8.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Safe1.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc7.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc52.png|Sheldon and Leonard. Doc44.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc43.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc42.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc40.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc28.png|Leonard. Doc26.png|What? You were going to propose? Doc25.png|Sheldon going through his lock box. Doc21.png|Shocked. Doc18.png|here's his Leonard Nimoy signature. Doc12.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc10.png|Sheldon is being interviewed. Doc1.png|Listeing to Sheldon's Spock interview. 908.jpg|Dinner. 908 (2).jpg|We're going to spy on Amy? 908 (1).jpg|Sheldon is moving on from Amy. Ash38.png|Spying on Amy's date. Ash15.png|You're Leonard Hofstadter! Ash14.png|I want to shake your hand. Ash2.png|Shedlon looking for a new girl. Plat9.jpg|First Thanksgiving dinner together. Aq20.png|That was in my journal. Aq18.png|Leonard knows more about Penny than versa versus. Aq16.png|I want to hear something recent. Aq15.png|Beauty thy name is Penny. Aq8.png|Leoanrd's journal isn't about Penny; it's about the new Star wars movie. Aq4.png|We're busy. Snap! Aq2.png|Listening to Sheldon's Thanksgiving plans. ER9.jpg|Working on his whiteboards with Sheldon. ER5.jpg|No, Sheldon! ER2.jpg|THAT SONG is still there. ER1.jpg|Working on his whiteboards with Sheldon. BD12.jpg|Waiting for the Star Wars movie. BD11.jpg|Maybe we should ask Stuart. BD10.jpg|Wrong franchise. BD9.jpg|They have their tickets! BD8.jpg|Trying a higher authority. Youre the lint trap of my love.jpg|You're the lint trap of my love. What song is that - one more time.jpg|Song is still being played. Sheldon wakes Penny and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon wakes them up. Penny will take care or it.jpg|Penny is off to take care of it. Can we please get back to work.jpg|Let's get back to work. Bet33.png|Want to go to the Star Wars movie with us? Bet31.png|At the comic book store. Bet20.png|Not waiting for Sheldon!! Bet8.png|We're so glad you're back with Amy. Bet63.png|Live long and suck it! Bet61.png|I'm routing for the home team. Bet58.png|At the new Star Wars premiere. Bet55.png|Getting ready to go. Bet109.png|Post-movie euphoria. Bet99.png|It's just a movie. Bet98.png|I'm really nervous. Bet97.png|I'm really nervous. Bet80.png|Did you hear something bad about the movie? We_have_been_waiting_so_long.jpg|We have been waiting for so long. We_could_wait_a_couple_of_days_and_see_it_together.jpg|We're not waiting for Sheldon! Post_movie_afterglow.jpg|Post-coital movie euphoria. Wil_do_you_want_to_go_to_Star_Wars.jpg|Would you like to see the Star Wars movie with us? Tickets_are_available.jpg|Tickets are being sold now! Happy_Sheldon_and_Amy_back_together.jpg|Lenny is glad Shamy has made a resurgence. Kl87.png|Physics work. Kl86.png|Are you humming? Kl84.png|Watching Sheldon. Kl83.png|Watching Sheldon try and figure ut the song. Kl64.png|Leonard and his wife asleep. Kl34.png|Trying to help Sheldon. Kl33.png|Working physics. Kl29.png|Your love is the lint trap of my life. Kl63.png|Sheldon acknowledging everything that Leonard does for him. Kl62.png|It's a trick question, right? Kl59.png|Sheldon is disturbing the. Kl58.png|Oh all right! Kl55.png|Physics problem. Kl52.png|Working on their theory. Kl39.png|Still annoying Lenny. We_have_been_waiting_so_long.jpg|They have been waiting for so long. We_could_wait_a_couple_of_days_and_see_it_together.jpg|We'll wit for Sheldon. Right! Sal2.png|I'm Shel-off this weekend. Sal14.jpg|Do I get to see her? Sal13.jpg|Leonard on the couch. Iss40.png|Listening to Raj and Sheldon try and name their new asteroid. Iss32.png|Leonard DOES have feelings. Iss22.png|Talking to Dr. Gallo. Iss12.png|Leonard tells Penny he loves her. Iss11.png|The Hofstadters. Iss9.png|The Hofstadters. Iss8.png|Welcoming kiss. Iss7.png|Penny gets home from work. Iss59.png|Making himself happy without trying to appease his mother. Iss43.png|Listening to Raj and Sheldon try and name their new asteroid. teo5.jpeg teo6.jpeg teo3.jpeg teo4.jpeg teo1.jpeg Bu27 (2).png Bu25 (2).png Bu23 (2).png Bu19 (1).png Bu17 (1).png Bu9 (1).png Bu65 (1).png Bu53 (2).png Bu51 (2).png Bu51 (1).png Bu45 (1).png Bu35 (2).png Bu35 (1).png Bu27 (2).png MMM1.jpg Category:Leonard Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Articles With Photos Category:Trivial Category:Reference Pictures Category:The Big Bang Theory